Hammer To Fall
Hammer to Fall (El Martillo Va A Caer) es una canción escrita por Brian May, extraída como el tercer sencillo, publicado el diez de septiembre de 1984 con Tear it Up como lado B, del disco ''The Works''.'' Historia Se volvió en una de las canciones favoritas para las presentaciones en vivo de la banda. Se puede encontrar en casi todos los conciertos de Queen desde el The Works Tour, incluso en el Queen + Paul Rodgers Tour en 2005. La canción también formó parte de la bada somora de la película ''Highlander. El vídeo fue dirigido por David Mallet, conteniendo imágenes de una interpretación de la canción en Bruselas, durante el The Works Tour. En el Concierto en Tributo a Freddie Mercury, Gary Cherone, el vocalista de Extreme, interpretó la canción. Análisis de la letra En muchos puntos se refiere a la Guerra Fría, era en la que los miembros de la banda crecieron. También, puede decirse que habla de la guerra nuclear, por las menciones al armamento nuclear. El término «waiting for the hammer to fall» ''(''esperando que el martillo caiga) fue tomado como una antipación del posible uso de armas nucleares en cualquier momento. También contiene referencias a la muerte y de como llega a todas a los seres humanos, algo tratado en creaciones muy distintas a la canción, como la obra literaria Coplas por la muerte de su padre,'' de Jorge Manrique. Respecto a eso, Brian respondió en su sito web a las dudas sobre el significado de la canción, diciendo que Hammer to Fall es un tema sobre estar preparado ante la muerte, porque es una parte de la vida, citado textualmente: ''«Hammer to Fall is really about life and death, and being aware of death as being part of life. ... The Hammer coming down is only a symbol of the Grim Reaper doing his job!!» ''(«Hammer to Fall realmente trata sobre la vida y la muerte, y estar preparado para la muerte por ser parte de la vida. ... ¡El martillo que cae es solo un símbolo de la muerte en persona haciendo su trabajo!»'') Interpretaciones en vivo Desde The Works Tour, de 1984 y 1985, la canción ha sido interpretada en todos los conciertos de Queen. Una interpretación memorable es la de Live at Wembley '86. A partir del 2005, durante la gira de Queen + Paul Rodgers, Return of the Champions, Hammer to Fall fue interpretada de una forma lenta, en el primer verso y estrofa por Brian, para luego darle paso a Paul Rodgers, y el inicio de la parte más rápida, a partir del tercer verso. En la gira por Latinoamérica de ''The Cosmos Rocks'', fue interpretada en una versión aún más rápida. Brian la interpretó en su gira de 1992 y 1993, con una introducción lenta y tranquila, para terminarla con la sección hard rock. Se la puede encontrar en su álbum en vivo, Live at the Brixton Academy. Apariciones en otros medios * Un fragmento de la canción se puede escuchar en la película de 1986 Highlander. * Un fragmento de la canción se puede escuchar en el sexto episodio de la segunda temporada de la serie de Netflix, Stranger Things. Créditos * Escrita por: Brian May * Producida por: Queen y Mack * Músicos: * [[Freddie Mercury|'Freddie Mercury']]: voz principal y coros, piano * [[Brian May|'Brian May':]] guitarra eléctrica, coros * [[John Deacon|'John Deacon']]: bajo * [[Roger Taylor|'Roger Taylor':]] batería, coros * Fred Mandel:' 'sintetizador («''candy floss''») Duración: 4:28 (Versión original) 3:40 (Versión del sencillo) 5:25 (12" Extended Mix) Letra '''' Vídeos Categoría:Canciones de Queen Categoría:The Works Categoría:Composiciones de Brian May Categoría:Canciones de los 80 Categoría:Classic Queen Categoría:Jewels II Categoría:Greatest Hits II